1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wall hangings and more particularly to wall bracket assemblies of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
When it is desired to install a crossbar, garment rack, storage shelf or the like on a wall, particularly when it is desired that the crossbar, rack or shelf be easily repositionable on the wall, resort is frequently made to narrow spaced vertical locator strips. Such strips usually bear openings, such as holes or pockets along their length, into which support brackets may be inserted at various heights on the wall. The crossbar, rack, or shelf usually is connected to a pair of the brackets before inserting the brackets into the locator strips. In many instances, the brackets are integral with the cross support. If the center to center spacing between the brackets is not exactly duplicated by the spacing (center to center) between the locator strips, both brackets cannot be inserted into the pair of strips. Instead, expensive, time consuming and messy strip remounting must take place or one or both of the brackets must be bent. Even if the spacing between the locator strips at a given height is correct, there will be a problem of reconnecting the brackets to the strips when it is desired to resposition the bar, rack or shelf at a different height on the wall, if the locator strips are not precisely parallel along their length.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in wall bracket assemblies which will permit such brackets to be more easily connected to locator strips and repositioned along the length of the strips, as desired, even through the strips may not be precisely parallel with each other.